mlpradiolaonlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Radio Genial
"Esto no es solo un hobby, se hiso con propositos serios como entretener y motivar en los momentos de aburrimento en su casa u otra parte como instituto, trabajo o lugares de parque con conexion wi-fi y no es un juego." Cristopher Sandoval.- . . . . . . . . Ultima modificacion de la Parrilla programatica de la Radio. *En caso de que no transmita el DJ Super Radio Genial, fue creada por el mismo que creo la compañia de Radios "MLP". Prologo Cristopher Sandoval dejo de lado desde 2008 a 2010 emitir en radios externas, empezando su propia radio desde los inicios del 2012 2012 Radio Musica Moderna y Radio Musica Buena, 2013 Radio Musica Fantastica Anteriormente llamada Radio Musica Moderna en enero/abril 2012 con musica electronica la semana, Radio Musica Buena en abril 2012 con musica mas en ambito latino y Radio Musica Fantastica en junio 2013 con musica electronica de monstercat y brony, ultimamente todas estas se mezclaron en la ultima Radio del mismo dueño (Super Radio Genial) Estas radios duraron poco al aire debido al asunto del "Auto DJ". Lo que antes solo fue motivo mas bien de transmitir por dispositivos moviles fue mas bien por el nombre. Ademas es una de las pocas radio que en 4 logos tiene el mismo slogan 2014 (Inicios de la Radio) La radio se inscribió a giss.tv el 8 de agosto del 2014, pero su sitio web fue creado el 31 de agosto del 2014. Tiene a una pony mascota que es Genial y es Rainbow Dash, proposito, tener la mejor musica y literatura, y ademas organizada. Inicio sus transmisiones en modo beta entre 6 de septiembre de 2014 entre octubre o noviembre ya estaria como lista para oficializarse pero en 2015 se le añadio mas programas y modificando horarios de programas en si. Cabe destacar que el dueño es brony desde agosto del 2013, aunque hasta julio/agosto 2014 no estaba pensado en crear una radio brony, que fue un fin de entretener distinta a "la competencia de radios brony". Fue que en julio de 2014 creo una radio beta con musica brony monstercat todo electronica entre otros artistas y generos, pero el transmisor online solo tenia para una cancion a emitir lo cual era incomodo y no automatico, hasta que se conocio broadcastmyself, aun asi el dj desde septiempre hasta octubre no usaba el modo continuo,ya que queria poner musica a su modo y esta opcion lamentablemente llego muy tarde ya, para entre mediados o prinicios 2015 si es que se llega a recordar bien. Desde septiembre 2014 a mayo de 2015 la radio solo transmitia de viernes a domingo. Desde mayo de 2015 la radio transmite de lunes a domingo. 2015 (expansion de transmision a todos los dias) En 2015 la radio experimento una transmisión especial de Exitos a las 0:00 hrs para luego colocarlo a las 21:00 hrs, antes solo era 1 Hora de Transmisiones hasta aumentar a 2 (21:00 hrs), después aumento a 3 horas (20:00 hrs) hasta que en los años de estudio al salir menos tarde aumento 4 horas (19:00 hrs) hasta ser en la semana con menos horas de transmisión Ademas por los problemas de conexion de giss.tv debido a que se saturaba el servidor se cambio a myradiostream.com pero debido a que el sistema shoutcast que usaba no podia usar ruta mp3 para los reproductores html5 en agosto se cambio a caster.fm por unos dias, pero como giss.tv estaba saturado y justo ese dia para las fiestas patrias, antes del todo se preferia caster por tener codigo de mostrar nombres de las canciones que sonaban para la pagina web. (antes de eso, como el giss.tv ya se normalizaba en giss permiten todo tipo de kpbs, y en unos dias al parecer se tubo que reinstalar el broadcastmyself por problemas, y ese programa al instalarlo por defecto viene incluido ya al instalarlo 160 kbps y siempre vendra asi al reinstalarlo y justo paso lo de ahora) pero en ese dia, se olvido poner los kbps permitidos de esa pagina (solo hasta 128 kbps) hasta que nos banearon, decidimos volver a giss en el mes de septiembre pero como giss.tv siempre tenia problemas se decidio volver usar caster pero denuevo registrando una nueva cuenta para transmitir como emergencia, y desde ahi se ha usado en reemplazo de cuando giss.tv estaba no funcionado debido a su saturacion. 2016 (comienzo a transmitir 24 horas, gracias a sistema ademas de mudanzas de servidores) El 27 de abril del 2016 a las 10:20 am aproximadamente super radio genial inicio la radio en auto dj atraves de Shoutca.st (con debut de solo pianos de mlp) cosa que antes se planeo hace muchísimo tiempo pero sin éxito alguno inclusive llevando las canciones primero al Radio nomy y la no coneccion de radio en centovacast pero en otra pagina web. Dejando atrás los años en transmitir en servidores caídos giss y las conexiones que no son permanentes y no incluyen auto dj en caster aunque era superior en kbps la verdad se podría hacer una señal de repetición con estos servicios se cree. Pero a pesar del modo gratis con solo 96kbps super radio genial logró por fin y aprendió a lo que recién aprendió a usar auto dj con centovacast. En la transmisión de auto dj por mientras se colocan los comerciales de algunos programas de la Radio y un comercial en especial. Lamentablemente por ser plan gratis y exceso de memoria fue suspendido. A partir de mayo Super radio genial transmite hasta 5 horas de lunes a jueves con un nuevo programa añadido. Luego por ciertas veces a la hora con noticiario a las 18:50 hrs la radio aumento gracias a los ratos libres transmisiones de 5:10:00 hrs aumentando un poco mas En junio de 2016, fue agregado las canciones de la serie de my little pony, despues en meses fue borradas del autodj y se agregaron en una radio que enrealidad es manual ya que al actualizarla cambia de cancion y solo se escucha una lista de canciones de mlp que ir a la ultima, termina, como un spotify. A partir del 03 de junio super radio genial volvió a transmitir en auto dj pero en streemi.com a las más de 02:00 am hasta este día (05) el auto dj sigue funcionando dado que se ofrecía 1gb de auto dj mientras que shoutca.st solo 50 MB De todos modos estos servicios ofrecen tickets pero no se hace debido a que se puede ser rechazado (podría ser) en una de esas podría ser aceptado la petición de ticket. El 20 de agosto hubo un error con la licencia de streemi y se volvió a shoutca.st pero con servidor shoutcast el auto dj Se usó el 22 de agosto de 2016 mientras que los pasos de transmisión se usaron este jueves 25 de agosto del 2016 debido a que paso lo mismo con la suspension por uso excesivo de transferencia de datos, se volvio a caster. El problema con caster, que no se sabia hasta ese dia, se supo el 5 de septiembre de 2016, que el link de radio aparte era diferente para cada red de internet, lo cual se dejara de usar. Luego de dejar usar caster el 6 de septiembre de 2016 fracaso transmitir por la ip del lugar de la radio, solo resulto en su lugar, no en el resto de las ip de diferentes dispositivos de distintas partes del contintente. En septiembre por las fiestas patrias la radio transmitio hasta 6 horas de lunes a jueves, viernes misma hora pero por programa de fiesta hasta las 6:00 hrs y los fines de semana (Sábado y Domingo) desde más de las 12:00 por transmisiones más largas. El 7 de septiembre de 2016, se va a transmitir oficialmente en listen2myradio.com, ofreciendo mas audiencia, e infinitos quality cosa diferente a la de caster.fm solo son 128kbps, y solo un limite de menos oyentes que el ya mencionado, lo cual no sera problema al cambiar de calidad del audio, esperando cuanto resiste como caster.fm, pero viendo que son diferentes y listen2, no requiere de link de autorizacion para casa ip diferentes de dispositivos diferentes. hace dias atras se descubrio que la radio solo se podia escuchar desde listen2myradio (cuando antes eso no pasaba), para que se escuche en la pagina, lo cual se podria dejar de usar este servidor, a un mes, de que nadie ha podido escuchar la radio nada mas que en las paginas de los servidores caster y listen2myradio pero en dias despues se descubrio que no era asi, y se probo la radio con otra ip y estaba funcionando, sin necesidad de usar la pagina de listen2myradio fan y se seguira usando listen2myradio. Para cubrir las 24 horas, pero por su poco espacio de almacenamiento, se dejara a shoutca.st como autodj sin transmitir ni repetir para no ocupar espacio ahi. Pero lamentablemente igual fue suspendido y la radio vuelve a ser solo radio en vivo. 2017 (primeras entrevistas, mudanzas de servidores) Desde el 13 de enero del 2017 hasta en 10 de octubre del 2017 se transmitio en Radionomy pero fue igual suspendida por temas de la pagina. El domingo 20 de agosto del 2017, la radio tendra su primera entrevista de conversacion, con el diseñador de oc's de my little pony, Drarkusss0, en el horario que se propuso las entrevistas (horario inconcluso) de las 23:00 hrs. (hcl) Desde diciembre del 2017 vuelve a usar autodj pero por primera vez en wmhsonic y con mas bradwitch en hablexhost 2018 (incorporacion de dj's, nuevos locutores y cambios en la programacion) A partir del jueves 14 solo los jueves aumenta a 6:10:00 hrs las transmisiones de la radio Y desde el jueves 18 de enero del 2018 aumenta solo los jueves 7:10:00 hrs la transmisiones. desde el 22 de enero de lunes a miercoles aumenta la transmision a 6:10:00 hrs y los jueves 8:10:00 hrs las transmisiones aproximadamente. Desde el 29 de enero las transmisiones aumentan de lunes a miercoles 7:10:00 hrs aproximadamente. Esto es solo en periodo de verano para after fiestas del fin de semana para iniciar mejor el viernes que es el comienzo del fin de semana ademas en la semana tener mas programacion en la radio (solo vacaciones) En los primeros meses del 2018, se agregaron las canciones de equestria girls (no piano). El miércoles 3 de mayo del 2018, se entrevisto a ese de allí, segunda entrevista de súper radio genial. Amediados de mayo, despues de 3 años consecutivos, mlp remixes deja de ser un espacio solo de feriados y fines de semana, seran colocado durante el repertorio autodj, de canciones de equestria girls, mlp la pelicula, sumando pianos de mlp eg y la pelicula y por septiembre las cuecas chilenas. Después de mucho tiempo tenemos nuestro segundo DJ y locutor para la radio que es el brony Ángel Pérez, motivo para variar mas la programacion semanal, reemplazando a constantes repeticiones semanales de 8 Bits Lunes y Miercoles y Mario Paint Composer Martes y Jueves, el viernes solo el viernes es la excepcion donde si 8-Bits estaba mas variado en cuanto a cambio musical. Esos programas mencionado solo quedaron Sabados y Domingos El jueves 7 de junio del 2018 se entrevisto a el DJ y locutor de la radio "El Brony Angel Perez", tercera entrevista de la Radio El domingo 10 de junio del 2018 El Brony Angel Perez entrevisto (1era entrevista) al DJ y locutor de la radio El doming 17 de junio del 2018 El Brony Angel Perez tiene su segunda entrevista en la Radio, esta vez con un Gamer y se hace definitivamente algunos Domingos como "La Super Entrevista del Brony Angel Perez" y el Super Rincon del Brony Angel Perez de Lunes a Viernes y Domingo En julio de 2018 por este mismo cambio, fanfics se emitio en la tarde, aunque antes en la semana en reemplazo del locutor, sin embargo, al empezar este cambio, el locutor reducio dias, admeas de llegando a otros dj que duraron poco, aun asi fanfic se emitia en la tarde y grandes exitos se expandio, aumentando la programacion hasta 7 horas y media En los primeros dias de agosto, se añaden las nuevas canciones de equestria girls en autodj. sin embargo el 21 de agosto vuelven pero en nocturno, musica gaming de mario y 8-bits y mario paint composer, expandiendose la programacion hasta 10 horas en un dia, solo en la semana, algo inedito para esta radio, ya que solo aumentaba hasta 7 horas en la semana. contando la expansion de fanfics en la semana son 8 incluso, pero no se conto debido a que la radio solo cuenta horas musicales, en caso de la semana. Debido al nuevo locutor Maicol de Bolivia, el anterior se reduzco, Martes, Jueves y Domingo, pero se cambio a los Miercoles y Domingos. Tambien llego nuevo locutor de Colombia "Andres Pineda". (quien solo duro 1 solo dia por ciertos motivos) El miércoles en los 4 años del nombre Super Radio Genial el brony Angel Pérez entrevistó a dragocheese dragoqueso Esta es su tercera entrevista, igualando a la cantidad de entrevistas del dueño de la radio Actualmente brony angel perez por ciertos motivos ya no emite en la radio, emitiendo mas dias Maicol, pero quien tampoco en varias semanas no emite por ciertos motivos tambien. En agosto del 2018, vuelven los pianos de mlp la serie, pelicula y equestria girls en autodj. El 27 de agosto del 2018 Super Radio Genial se puede escuchar atraves de el Chat de Discord, sin necesidad de la pagina web, este chat se estreno un fin de semana, 2 dias atras. Incluye colores rojo (adultos) verde (responsabilidad) y azul (todo publico) y se implementan tambien en el logo de la radio en si. Esta, debe ser la primera radio brony latina, brony en general, y radios en general que usa este metodo. Pero lo que se pensaba eralmente que este sistema solo mostraba los now playing de la radio (como las otras radios brony latina) y no fue asi. Como anecdota, usar servidor propio para la radio da desventajas, como desconectar el aparato del servidor, ademas que se pegue, cause desconexion de la radio, y si lleva horas fuera del aire es que el programador se le olvida reconectarlo, por que va a clases de diseño grafico en aiep o se lo desconecta en las horas de noche, cuando duerme. Esta medida se tomo, por que esta es la unica radio brony latina en usar servicios gratuitos por ciertos motivos, entonces los autodj gratuitos son limitados y ofrecen muy poco espacio de oyentes y espacio de musica, asi que mejor se opto un servidor en casa, donde tiene mas espacio para oyentes y espacio de musica entre otros archivos de audio. Los reproductores transmisores los tienen en la misma pagina de la pagina de compañia de radios "MLP". En septiembre del 2018, la radio sufrio un problema, varias de sus canciones se dañaron y se pusieron en 0bytes, (ocurrido durante el bloqueo de copia de archivos, y la carpeta mlp remixes desaparecida) lo cual el sabado de este mes, se interrumpio la programacion, salvo mlp remixes que tenia una copia de seguridad. La carpeta despues de eso de mlp remixes, aparecion, pero en 0btyes y muchos archivos tambien en 0bytes, lo mas riesgoso fue borrar esos archivos, recuperar algunos de otra sd, borradas y las que estaban mas dañadas de la otra sd, reconseguirlas, el problemas se borro los avisos de los programas (por no ocurrise dejarlas para su proxima recuperacion y reconseguimiento de musica), lo cual en los recuperados estaban dañados, asi que programas como hora del rap, hora eurobeat y hora fabulosa espectacular fueron añadidos con nuevo aviso por lo sucedido, mientras que 8 bit y mario paint composer, mantienen los suyos, ya que solo se recuperaron hora cover, mpc, 8 bit, 1 exito, y unos avisos de la musica de mediana y larga duracion. Una teoria de lo sucedido fue poner el celular en una mac de 27 pulgadas, en laboratorio de diseño grafico en AIEP un viernes por la tarde, o post antes (mac de 21,5 pulgadas), pero nada mas de eso se sabe. Lo que se podria decir fue un fallo de la mac al bloquear la sd al poner el usb del celular a una de esas 2 macs. Ademas de eso 8 bits, mario paint composer y musica gaming (no aniversario) volvieron pero en trasnoche Ademas de eso, se vendrian cambios en el repertorio musical de fiestas patrias, por el tema del autodj, a diferencia de los 3 años anteriores (2015,2016 y 2017) las cuecas son colocadas en random en autodj, y no solamente juntas en 1 hora en emision en vivo (y no seran 2 dias ni en dias de comemoracion de fiestas patrias "aniversario" sinoque todos los dias de fiestas patrias), ya no se transmitiran los folklores y lo unico que se mantendra es la cumbia chilena en celebracion dias de fiestas patrias (que se cambio al 17) pero se mantiene antes ahora y despues en conmemoracion de la primera junta nacional de gobierno, de la liberacion del gobierno Español, Lo que si se mantiene es que despues del 19 de septiembre, no se incluiran las cuecas hasta el proximo septiembre de cada año. El martes se hizo pruebas de los programas afectados, raps, y musica gaming de mario, justo en un 4 de septiembre donde se llamo m4rio y r4ps day, por coincidencia. En ocasion de cuecas, por primera vez estan en formato maraton el 17 y 18 en la Radio. El 19 de septiembre se reañadieron las canciones que no estaban sonando en la playlist, por eso el programador le sorprendio, que no estaban sonado, ya que sospechosamente se borraron de la playlist. Entre los primeros dias de octubre, se volvio a bloquear la tarjeta, no pudiendo modificar nada, sin embargo a mediados de octubre, se logro desbloquear y modificar los archivos musicales y de literatura de las carpetas de la SD. En los ultimos dias del mes anterior los programas anteriores del trasnoche solo estuvieron los fines de semana, anque fueron 2 primero, luego, fue el ultimo que se reducio de dias de emision de 5 dias, a 4, a 3, a 2, a 1 hasta que ya no se emitio en la semana, ademas perdio un dia de emision del dia del fin de semana (esto fue tambien, por que los dj se cambio de horario, y aca habian mas programa, lo cual usaron su horario por tener 1 dia de emision o 2 y en su horario lo ocupan 1 dj para invoar la radio, que estan generando criticas por la poca inovacion de programas en estos años,lo mismo el sabado que un programa se pasa de mas tarde a recien tarde por lo mismo), esto es debido, a los no encajes de dias del miercoles, que no transmiten y domingo por asuntos de fuerza mayor, ademas por que 1 de sus horario de trasnoche se restructuro colocando dj, lo mismo el domingo, esto en el retorno de programacion poco inovadora, fue al final retrocediendo, y en el trasnoche, los reemplazaron otros programas diferentes impares por el motivo de la fuerza mayor, ya que no se puede emitir 2 programas y 1 del mismo estilo impar, ya que para ese caso, la radio la prefiere par, salvo uno de party. http://mlp-la.es.tl Organizacion de la programacion A diferencia de las Radios Anteriores suyas donde el programo, que solo era una cosa en especifico (o 2 o 3 cosas solamente) este, es una variacion que nacio solo de fines de semana con videojuegos, raps, mlp remixes fanfics y creepypastas, con lo de la musica chilena al 20% en las radios (ley), la radio solo emetiria exitos chilenos, despues mezclado con latinos, se le sumo la musica de videojuegos, mas en ingles, a diferencia de años anteriores (donde se enfocaba mas en musica de videojuegos todos los dias durante el dia) semanalmente, la radio se enfoco mas en exitos y musica emergente desde las 19:30 a 00:00 (4:30:00, antiguamente se estimaba 2 horas o menos o casi menos de 1 hora, pero sumando la musica emergente se expandio a mas de 3 horas) (desde mediados del primer semestre o segundo del 2018), esto fue debido a la llegadas de djs que no duro mucho, se cambio por fanfics, pero para el regreso de estos djs por ciertos motivos y como no sucedio, se agrego mas artistas a grandes exitos (anuque fue para la otra no llegada de dj's que al final se fueron por asuntos personales o transmiten poco o se fueron a otras radios), se movio fanfics en la tarde, musica de videjuegos 8 bit mario paint composer y 8-bit solo serian los fines de semana (pero vovlieron por un tiempo solo en trasnoche) debido a la musica gaming aniversario y por la variacion de la radio que repetia hasta entonces antes del cambio la misma musica, sin embargo dichos programas volvieron semanalmente, pero solo en el trasnoche. La programacion del fin de semana no tiene mucho cambio, solo se cambia por horas y se enfoca en desde viernes noche, mlp remixes, que era 19:30 a 20:00 y luego 21:00 a 06:00, con la llegada de 2 horas o 1:30:00 de eurobeats o repeticion de mlp trabalengua remixes, se expandio mas la programacion de mlp remixes, solo ese dia se mantuvo por siempre 1 solo programa a esa hora desde la creacion de la radio que es musica gaming de super mario, a diferenecia de las otras radios esta radio su programacion semanal es de lunes a jueves, y fines de semana viernes a domingo, debido a un dia mas de descanso que aun no pasa nada. En los fines de semana, musica de videojuegos, exitos, mlp medleys y mlp trabalenguas, 8-bit party, baile y mlp remixes En los domingo, espacios religiosos de musica evangelica y predicaciones evangelica debido a 2 cosas, el dj es evangelico y 2 es una moda hacer esto en radio seculares, e infomerciales de inmoblilarias (aveces son colocado los sabados) que es nada mas de emision de audio del programa de television de inmobiliarias de publimetro. Volviendo a la programacion habitual, musica de videojuegos, exitos, covers, rap, 8-bit, mario paint composer, fanfics mlp, y antes mlp creepypastas pero por ciertos motivos volvio a su antiguo formato, con mas cosas, como mario, los simpson, gta, etc, y se e añadio las curiosidades de gta sa, pero en radio y hay que adivinarlas, y son ambientizadas con creepypastas por que de eso se trata el programa objetivamente. Hay un nuevo dj que se llama alex brony, con eso ademas se expandio 2 horas lo cual mario paint composer y 8 bit solo estaran los fines de semana, 8 bits en cuanto solo este esta si los viernes. Apesar que andres pineda llego meses atras a la radio, se cambia de horario un programa de las tardes a los sabados y domingos. (actualmente solo se emite los sabados en la mañana) Ademas los lunes hay repeticion de muisca gaming aniversario y los jueves creepypastas, cambiandolo del domingo por que musica de larga duracion se cambio un dia por que maicol esta vez, si emitio los lunes, y ademas esta el domingo (antes miercoles), el jueves se dejo una hora libre, debido a que se entra muy temprano al instituto solo ese dia, ademas por no el uso de muchos audionos y no meter mucho ruido. Hay un cambio en el trasnoche, el lunes fanfics trasnoche, creepypastas a los martes, y los jueves grandes exitos trasnoche, vuelve los fanfics los domingos pero igual siguen los lunes trasnoche. Los programas del sabado se cambian de horario pero igual de tarde, para que alex brony trasmita mas tarde por la diferencia de horario donde transmite, el domingo se incluye cambio de estos programas de tarde, en la mañana ademas, por lo mismo del sabado. Curiosidades No se sabía está radio de Coyhaique llamada radio genial cuando se creó super radio genial pero lo bueno es que se le agregó un nombre más cómo super para evitar plagio total. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_en_Chile#Coyhaique en 2015, una radio peruana copio el nombre de otra manera, llamada radio super genial, como sabemos esta es la unica radio (chilena online) supuestamente donde el sujeto radio va al medio de los nombres. https://www.facebook.com/RADIO-SUPER-Genial-1594615424139128/ Aparte, super radio genial tiene un mejor grosor de nombre, que estas 2 radios. La programacion enrealidad empezo de Lunes a Jueves en 2015, debido a la ley de 20% musica Chilena (1), debido a que Super Radio Genial es una Radio Chilena, hizo ese debut con los prisioneros, despues fue el Resto de Exitos latinos, anque se fue expandiendo con musica de videojuegos, actualmente su formato semanal es AutoDJ MLP, Videojuegos, Medleys, Exitos Latinos, en Ingles, Alemán, Sueco y Chilenos incorporandose en el late Videojuegos de la programacion semanal. A diferencia de las otras Radios Bronys, esta usa su IP Publica (gratis) para transmitir la radio (por los motivos de servidor de pago para mas beneficios) lo mismo con el hosting web. Diferencias ente Musica que se Compone Hora Compositora y Hora de 8 Bits Estos dos programas con musica computarizada compuestas tiene dos grandes diferencias, que en la hora comositora te dedicaras a usar el mario paint composer que es mas facil de usar ya que cada nota musical incluyen iconos en representacion de la nota musical, en tanto hay todo tipo de editor de musica en 8bits, ya sea en MIDI por su puesto, hay programas como musagi como por ejemplo, pero no se representaran iconos con cada nota musical, si no que es reprezentado con barras comos las del Fruityloops en las que se usan en canciones como en la hora fabulosa espectacular. Cosas Historicas La radio ha transmitido con 64 kbps, e historicamente, ha sonado en full stereo, gracias a broadcastmyself, debido a que su configuracion, solo incluye, stereo, no hemos transmitido mas alla de derrepente 160 kbps por que no es muy suficiente la velocidad de internet, y no hemos superado a radios bronys de mexico, como a 320 kbps ultra calidad, debido a la baja velocidad de internet, aunque el audio del broacastmyself (android), es mucho mejor que el de winamp. a excepcion del 32 kbps en broadcast myself gana aca winamp Transmisiones Especiales La radio transmitio, partidos de colo colo y la "U" (visita y local, gentileza de CDF Basico) por audio directo en el celular, por que no tiene opcion quitar microfono, y reemplazarla por otro metodo de grabacion en directo de ese audio, tambien con el mismo metodo la final de la copa america 2015 (Gentileza de Canal 13), en el cual chile empato a argentina, pero en penales lo goleo y salio campeon, tambien, tragedias entre otras cosas mas. tambien, justo cuando se supo lo de en la pc quitar dispositivos de grabaciones como microfono e incluir mezcla estereo, la computadora "Windows 8" Surgio un error, y ese disco duro, ya no habia remedio, entonces en las ultimas emisiones especiales se hicieron en la lenta "Windows 7" por que por fallo de disco duro, fue reemplazado y formateado varias veces, y desde ahi transmitio por primera vez programas como, El ultimo festival internacional de la cancion de viña del mar "2016" (Gentileza de CHV) (experimental con varias fallas), en tipo mono, por que si estubiese en estereo y buena calidad, la radio sufriria, grabes demandas de derechos de autor, y el sorteo de la copa america estados unidos 2016. (Gentileza de Canal 13) Tambien ha respetado fiestas patrias con solo musica nacional (chile) desde el 2015, navidades con el 2014 solo 30 minutos 2015, una programacion completa solo de navidad, (santa claus, niño jesucristo tambien) ademas respetando la semana santa solo colocando musica adecuada, exceptuando toda la musica genial, y sobretodo programada ese dia. (desde este 2016 en total respeto) También transmitió en audio la parada militar 2015/2016/2017, y el discurso de la presidenta Michelle bachelet del 21 de mayo 2016 más especial de prensa (gentileza de televisión nacional de Chile) Transmitio también las elecciones municipales 2016 y las elecciones de Estados Unidos 2016 del mismo canal (las de Chile por 24 horas algunas partes) Transmitió también los mini discursos de bachelet, (gentileza tv abierta) y también la franja electoral del 2017 (también gentileza de tv abierta) y el debate de las primarias, primera vuelta y segunda vuelta 2017 (también gentileza de tv abierta), y tambien las elecciones primarias, primera vuelta y segunda vuelta (Gentileza de TVN/24 Horas) (tambien los discursos de los candidatos de todas esas elecciones) Y por último transmitió los premios pulsar 2017 Gentileza TVN online y el debate de los presidenciales de todos los partido politicos. En el 2018 transmitio el Gabinete de Sebastián piñera (Gentileza Canal 13/T13) También transmitió el cambio de mando Michelle Bachelet/Sebastián Piñera (Gentileza TVN/Canal 24 horas) Y por último transmitió el cambio de gabinete de Sebastián piñera (gentileza canal 24 horas tvn) Logotipos y Portadas Galeria de Logos Rating https://goo.gl/FMNbAV NE = No Existia ND = No se transmitio ese mes Desde julio se usa autodj, y un servidor que cubre mas dias que giss, sin embargo esto lo usaba mucho mas antes bronies radio la quien ha marcado hasta 60 oyentes, 30 y mas de 20 en revisiones, esto super radio genial, no ha podido revertilo, hasta en julio, donde promedio peak de 9, nada le sirvio ya que en agosto la radio chilena brony sigue dando malos resultados (sin embargo este viernes 12 de agosto 16:57 aumento el peak de audiencia a 6 oyentes), y quedando en tercer lugar (al igual que el mes anterior) de radios brony latinoamericanas en rating, detras de la radio mexicana bronies radio la y la radio argentina harmony radio (radio que ha derrotado en cifras a bronies radio la en usuarios online y audiencia), radios que gozan de buenas audiencias, a diferencias de esta. Pero el 30 de noviembre super radio genial llego a su peak más alto que es 12, mejorando su audiencia. Esta pagina tambien esta 3er lugar en visitantes de webs de radios bronys latinoamericanas, la unica diferencia es que esta goza de buena cifras de visitantes, llegando hasta mas de 20 en 1 dia. Historico para la web ya que ser visitas reales competia directamente con las webs de bronies radio la y harmony radio juntos. Esloganes 2014 : La Mejor Radio 2015-presente : La Radio que la lleva, organizada en Musica 2018 (Autodj) Centrado en un solo objetivo (mlp), pero de tipo original, pianificada y mezclada. Diales 98.7 Villa Produccion y Comercio (Sector de la Villa) - Chiguayante Es la primera Radio Brony en emitir atravez de Frecuencia modulada, pero no es autorizada aun asi.